Ashil
Ashil (in Japanese: アシル, Ashiru) is a fictional character in the anime series of Shaman King. He is an extremely loyal follower of Hao who took Boris' role of being the first on screen victim of the Archangels. He defied Hao by trying to "accidentally" kill Yoh when he was ordered to have Yoh alive. He is killed by the X-Laws. Appearance He looks to be the same age as Yoh and most of the other main characters. He has brown hair in a pageboy style and grey eyes. His outfit seems to be based on that of Spanish nobles, and consists of a black coat with gold lining and white cuffs, a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red sash around his waist, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Ashil was overconfident, quite arrogant and rather cocky, believing that it would be easy to kill Yoh and his friends because of his easily regenerating spirit. He was also revealed as having deep feelings for Hao and is extremely jealous of Hao's interest in Yoh, allowing his deeper feelings to overpower his loyalty. He is also very cruel and feels no remorse for his actions. History Ashil accompanies Hao Asakura as he travels through America. Later, he is seen approaching Hao, Opacho, and Luchist who are relaxing around a fire, complaining about being bored, and wondering if they should just take it easy after they have arrived at the Patch Village. As Hao mentioned that there's no need to rush as they still have time, Ashil realizes that it is because of Yoh, and that he is too attached to him, arrogantly claiming that he is stronger. In response, Hao sends him to eliminate Yoh's friends, and states that Yohs friends are holding him back and that eliminating a few should make even him angered. Ashil happily agrees, and asks him if he had no other choice it would be okay to kill Yoh, but Hao merely smirks as Ashil begins to take leave. Before he can run off, Luchist orders Bill Burton to go with him, however Ashil claims that he doesn't need Bill's help, despite Hao telling him that he wouldn't get in the way. Later he appears in front of Yoh's group, introduces himself and claims that he has no idea why Hao is such interest in Yoh. Horohoro claims that they don't understand it either, with Ashil telling him that it won't matter, as they are all going to die there. As Bill Burton appears and surrounds Yoh, Ashil laughs cruelly as he says that Yoh can watch his friends die from there. Yoh wonders why he was singled out, and Ashil reveals that he cannot harm one of Hao's descendants. As Horohoro, Lyserg, Ren, and Ryu fight Ashil, Siegfried's arms regenerate and he claims that they are no match for him, striking down both Ryu and Horohoro. The two get up and Ashil continues to battle both them as well as Lyserg and Ren, until Yoh is eventually able to overpower Bill and escape his entrapment. Fighting alongside his allies, Yoh and his friends are able to completely destroy Siegfried, as he regenerates it again and vows to destroy the power Yoh has that makes Hao so interested in him. Before they can continue any further, Marco Lasso and the X-Laws appear and Marco fires Michael at him, blasting a hole through both Ashil and Siegfried with a powerful shot that expands into a wave of energy, as a dying Ashil tearfully calls out his master's name. Subsequent explosion kills Ashil and destroys Siegfried, vaporizing them both. Trivia *Ashil is an anime-only character. He is the first member of Hao's men to be killed by the X-Laws in the anime instead of Boris. He also reveals to Yoh and his friends that Hao is his ancestor, instead of Mohamed Tabarsi, like in the manga. *Ashil was voiced by Kōki Miyata in original version. Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil